1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for an adaptive edge-to-edge display system for multi-touch devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for detecting touch motion events on a touchscreen of a multi-touch device as well as a hand grip to the touch screen in order to provide an apparatus and method for an adaptive edge-to-edge display system for multi-touch devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile and/or laptop Personal Computers (PCs), tablet PCs, mobile terminals, smart phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), portable media players, and portable electronic devices that may include a touch screen device, such as a multi-touch input screen, and any other suitable and/or similar portable electronic devices, have been developed in order to provide wireless communication between users as well as mobile and/or portable computing. As technology has advanced, portable electronic devices provide a wide variety and increasing number of functions, such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, web-browsing, games, graphics editing, text editing, audio/video editing, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and other similar and suitable functions for a portable electronic device. With the plurality of features now provided, portable electronic devices have become ubiquitous.
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile terminals and tablet PCs, may include touch enabled display screens, such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), Light Emitting Diode (LED) displays, Organic LEDs (OLEDs), or any other suitable and/or similar display type, that may commonly have a display size ranging from 3 to 12 inches, or any other suitable size. Accordingly, such portable electronic devices may be manufactured to have a fixed screen size according to the display size of the display screen as well as a bezel surrounding the display screen in order to provide a grip area for at least one of a user's hand or gripping tool, henceforth referred to as a user's grip. The bezel provides an area on a front surface of the portable electronic device that may not be sensitive to a user's touch resulting from the user's grip of the portable electronic device.
However, such bezels may occupy up to 30% or more of a total area of the front surface of the portable electronic device, thus reducing an amount of the front surface that may be occupied and used by the touch enabled display screen. Furthermore, as a size of the portable electronic device decreases, such bezels may occupy an even greater amount of the total area of the front surface. Additionally, the portable electronic device may be manufactured to have a fixed bezel size, and thus, may not be well suited for user's having varying hand sizes, such that the bezel is too big for users with relatively small hands and too small for users with relatively big hands. Furthermore, although a motion sensor of the portable electronic device may allow for detection of a device orientation, and other sensors may detect motion, an amount of light, a location, a temperature, and/or other similar characteristics, the portable electronic device of the related art may not detect a user's grip of the portable electronic device. Furthermore, a software platform, such as an Operating System (OS), of the portable electronic device may not be capable of adjusting a display of the display device according to the user's grip of the portable electronic device. Accordingly, there is a need for an adaptive edge-to-edge display system for multi-touch devices.